The present invention in the field of immunology and medicine relates to anti-tumor necrosis factor (TNF) antibodies, anti-TNF peptides and nucleic acids encoding therefor, and to pharmaceutical and diagnostic compositions and production, diagnostic and therapeutic methods thereof, and to methods for treating human TNF-mediated pathologies.
Tumor Necrosis Factor
Monocytes and macrophages secrete cytokines known as tumor necrosis factor-xcex1 (TNFxcex1) and tumor necrosis factor-xcex2 (TNFxcex2) in response to endotoxin or other stimuli. TNFxcex1 is a soluble homotrimer of 17 kD protein subunits (Smith, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 262:6951-6954 (1987)). A membrane-bound 26 kD precursor form of TNF also exists (Kriegler, et al., Cell 53:45-53 (1988)). For reviews of TNF, see Beutler, et al., Nature 320:584 (1986), Old, Science 230:630 (1986), and Le, et al., Lab. Invest. 56:234.
Cells other than monocytes or macrophages also make TNFxcex1. For example, human non-monocytic tumor cell lines produce TNF (Rubin, et al., J. Exp. Med. 164:1350 (1986); Spriggs, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 84:6563 (1987)). CD4+ and CD8+ peripheral blood T lymphocytes and some cultured T and B cell lines (Cuturi, et al., J. Exp. Med. 165:1581 (1987); Sung, et al., J. Exp. Med. 168:1539 (1988)) also produce TNFxcex1.
TNF causes pro-inflammatory actions which result in tissue injury, such as inducing procoagulant activity on vascular endothelial cells (Pober, et al., J. Immunol. 136:1680 (1986)), increasing the adherence of neutrophils and lymphocytes (Pober, et al., J. Immunol. 138:3319 (1987)), and stimulating the release of platelet activating factor from macrophages, neutrophils and vascular endothelial cells (Camussi, et al., J. Exp. Med. 166:1390 (1987)).
Recent evidence associates TNF with infections (Cerami, et al., Immunol. Today 9:28 (1988)), immune disorders, neoplastic pathologies (Oliff, et al., Cell 50:555 (1987)), autoimmune pathologies and graft-versus host pathologies (Piguet, et al., J. Exp. Med. 166:1280 (1987)). The association of TNF with cancer and infectious pathologies is often related to the host""s catabolic state. Cancer patients suffer from weight loss, usually associated with anorexia.
The extensive wasting which is associated with cancer, and other diseases, is known as xe2x80x9ccachexiaxe2x80x9d (Kern, et al., (J. Parent. Enter. Nutr. 12:286-298 (1988)). Cachexia includes progressive weight loss, anorexia, and persistent erosion of body mass in response to a malignant growth. The fundamental physiological derangement can relate to a decline in food intake relative to energy expenditure. The cachectic state causes most cancer morbidity and mortality. TNF can mediate cachexia in cancer, infectious pathology, and other catabolic states.
TNF also plays a central role in gram-negative sepsis and endotoxic shock (Michie, et al., Br. J. Surg. 76:670-671 (1989); Debets, et al., Second Vienna Shock Forum, p.463-466 (1989); Simpson, et al., Crit. Care Clin. 5:27-47 (1989)), including fever, malaise, anorexia, and cachexia. Endotoxin strongly activates monocyte/macrophage production and secretion of TNF and other cytokines (Kornbluth, et al., J. Immunol. 137:2585-2591 (1986)). TNF and other monocyte-derived cytokines mediate the metabolic and neurohormonal responses to endotoxin (Michie, et al., New. Engl. J. Med. 318:1481-1486 (1988)). Endotoxin administration to human volunteers produces acute illness with flu-like symptoms including fever, tachycardia, increased metabolic rate and stress hormone release (Revhaug, et al., Arch. Surg. 123:162-170 (1988)). Circulating TNF increases in patients suffering from Gram-negative sepsis (Waage, et al., Lancet 1:355-357 (1987); Hammerle, et al., Second Vienna Shock Forum p. 715-718 (1989); Debets, et al., Crit. Care Med. 17:489-497 (1989); Calandra, et al., J. Infect. Dis. 161:982-987 (1990)).
TNF Antibodies
Polyclonal murine antibodies to TNF are disclosed by Cerami et al. (EPO Patent Publication 0212489, Mar. 4, 1987). Such antibodies were said to be useful in diagnostic immunoassays and in therapy of shock in bacterial infections.
Rubin et al. (EPO Patent Publication 0218868, Apr. 22, 1987) discloses murine monoclonal antibodies to human TNF, the hybridomas secreting such antibodies, methods of producing such murine antibodies, and the use of such murine antibodies in immunoassay of TNF.
Yone et al. (EPO Patent Publication 0288088, Oct. 26, 1988) discloses anti-TNF murine antibodies, including mAbs, and their utility in immunoassay diagnosis of pathologies, in particular Kawasaki""s pathology and bacterial infection. The body fluids of patients with Kawasaki""s pathology (infantile acute febrile mucocutaneous lymph node syndrome; Kawasaki, Allergy 16:178 (1967); Kawasaki, Shonica (Pediatrics) 26:935 (1985)) were said to contain elevated TNF levels which were related to progress of the pathology (Yone et al., infra).
Other investigators have described rodent or murine mAbs specific for recombinant human TNF which had neutralizing activity in vitro (Liang, et al., (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 137:847-854 (1986); Meager, et al., Hybridoma 6:305-311 (1987); Fendly et al., Hybridoma 6:359-369 (1987); Bringman, et al., Hybridoma 6:489-507 (1987); Hirai, et al., J. Immunol. Meth. 96:57-62 (1987); Moller, et al., (Cytokine 2:162-169 (1990)). Some of these mAbs were used to map epitopes of human TNF and develop enzyme immunoassays (Fendly et al., infra; Hirai et al., infra; Moller et al., infra) and to assist in the purification of recombinant TNF (Bringman et al., infra). However, these studies do not provide a basis for producing TNF neutralizing antibodies that can be used for in vivo diagnostic or therapeutic uses in humans, due to immunogenicity, lack of specificity and/or pharmaceutical suitability.
Neutralizing antisera or mAbs to TNF have been shown in mammals other than man to abrogate adverse physiological changes and prevent death after lethal challenge in experimental endotoxemia and bacteremia. This effect has been demonstrated, e.g., in rodent lethality assays and in primate pathology model systems (Mathison, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 81:1925-1937 (1988); Beutler, et al., Science 229:869-871 (1985); Tracey, et al., Nature 330:662-664 (1987); Shimamoto, et al., Immunol. Lett. 17:311-318 (1988); Silva, et al., J. Infect. Dis. 162:421-427 (1990); Opal,et al., J. Infect. Dis. 161:1148-1152 (1990); Hinshaw, et al., Circ. Shock 30:279-292 (1990)).
Putative receptor binding loci of hTNF has been disclosed by Eck and Sprang (J. Biol. Chem. 264(29), 17595-17605 (1989)), who identified the receptor binding loci of TNF-xcex1 as consisting of amino acids 11-13, 37-42, 49-57 and 155-157.
PCT publication W091/02078 (1991) discloses TNF ligands which can bind to monoclonal antibodies having the following epitopes: at least one of 1-20, 56-77, and 108-127; at least two of 1-20, 56-77, 108-127 and 138-149; all of 1-18, 58-65, 115-125 and 138-149; all of 1-18, and 108-128; all of 56-79, 110-127 and 135- or 136-155; all of 1-30, 117-128 and 141-153; all of 1-26, 117-128 and 141-153; all of 22-40, 49-96 or 49-97, 110-127 and 136-153; all of 12-22, 36-45, 96-105 and 132-157; both of 1xc2x0and 76-90; all of 22-40, 69-97, 105-128 and 135-155; all of 22-31 and 146-157; all of 22-40 and 49-98; at least one of 22-40, 49-98 and 69-97, both of 22-40 and 70-87.
To date, experience with anti-TNF murine mAb therapy in humans has been limited. In a phase I study, fourteen patients with severe septic shock were administered a murine anti-TNF mAb in a single dose from 0.4-10 mg/kg (Exley, A. R. et al., Lancet 335:1275-1277 (1990)). However, seven of the fourteen patients developed a human anti-murine antibody response to the treatment, which treatment suffers from the known problems due to immunogenicity from the use of murine heavy and light chain portions of the antibody. Such immunogenicity causes decreased effectiveness of continued administration and can render treatment ineffective, in patients undergoing diagnostic or therapeutic administration of murine anti-TNF antibodies.
Administration of murine TNF mAb to patients suffering from severe graft versus host pathology has also been reported (Herve, et al., Lymphoma Res. 9:591 (1990)).
TNF Receptors
The numerous biological effects of TNFxcex1 and the closely related cytokine, TNFxcex2 (lymphotoxin), are mediated by two TNF transmembrane receptors, both of which have been cloned. The p55 receptor (also termed TNF-R55, TNF-RI, or TNFRxcex2) is a 55 kDa glycoprotein shown to transduce signals resulting in cytotoxic, anti-viral, and proliferative activities of TNFxcex1.
The p75 receptor (also termed TNF-R75, TNF-RII, or TNFRxcex1) is a 75 kDa glycoprotein that has also been shown to transduce cytotoxic and proliferative signals as well as signals resulting in the secretion of GM-CSF. The extracellular domains of the two receptors have 28% homology and have in common a set of four subdomains defined by numerous conserved cysteine residues. The p75 receptor differs, however, by having a region adjacent to the transmembrane domain that is rich in proline residues and contains sites for O-linked glycosylation. Interestingly, the cytoplasmic domains of the two receptors share no apparent homology which is consistent with observations that they can transduce different signals to the interior of the cell.
TNFxcex1 inhibiting proteins have been detected in normal human urine and in serum of patients with cancer or endotoxemia. These have since been shown to be the extracellular domains of TNF receptors derived by proteolytic cleavage of the transmembrane forms. Many of the same stimuli that result in TNFxcex1 release also result in the release of the soluble receptors, suggesting that these soluble TNFxcex1 inhibitors can serve as part of a negative feedback mechanism to control TNFxcex1 activity.
Aderka, et al., Isrl. J. Med. Sci. 28:126-130 (1992) discloses soluble forms of TNF receptors (sTNF-Rs) which specifically bind TNF and thus can compete with cell surface TNF receptors to bind TNF (Seckinger, et al., Exp. Med. 167:1511-1516 (1988); Engelmann, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264:11974-11980 (1989)).
Loetscher, et al., Cell 61:351-359 (Apr. 20, 1990) discloses the cloning and expression of human 55 kd TNF receptor with the partial amino acid sequence, complete cDNA sequence and predicted amino acid sequence.
Schall et al., Cell 61:361-370 (Apr. 20, 1990), discloses molecular cloning and expression of a receptor for human TNF with an isolated cDNA clone including a receptor as a 415 amino acid protein with an apparent molecular weight of 28 kDa, as well as the cDNA sequence and predicted amino acid sequence.
Nophar, et al., EMBO J. 9(10):3269-3278 (1990) discloses soluble forms of TNF receptor and that the cDNA for type I TNF-R encodes both the cell surface and soluble forms of the receptor. The cDNA and predicted amino acid sequences are disclosed.
Engelmann, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 265(3):1531-1536 (1990), discloses TNF-binding proteins, purified from human urine, both having an approximate molecular weight of 30 kDa and binding TNF-xcex1 more effectively than TNF-xcex2. Sequence data is not disclosed. See also Engelmann, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264 (20):11974-11980 (1989).
European Patent publication number 0 433 900 A1, published Jun. 26, 1991, owned by YEDA Research and Development Co., Ltd., Wallach, et al., discloses TNF binding protein I (TBP-I), derivatives and analogs thereof, produced expression of a DNA encoding the entire human type I TNF receptor, or a soluble domain thereof.
PCT publication number WO 92/13095, published Aug. 6, 1992, owned by Synergen, Cannichael et al., discloses methods for treating tumor necrosis factor mediated diseases by administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a TNF inhibitor selected from a 30 kDa TNF inhibitor and a 40 kDa TNF inhibitor selected from the full length 40 kDa TNF inhibitor or modifications thereof.
European Patent Publication number 0 526 905 A2, published Oct. 2, 1993, owned by YEDA Research and Development Company, Ltd., Wallach et al., discloses multimers of the soluble forms of TNF receptors produced by either chemical or recombinant methods which are useful for protecting mammals from the deleterious effects of TNF, which include portions of the hp55 TNF-receptor.
PCT publication WO 92/07076, published Apr. 30, 1992, owned by Charring Cross Sunley Research Center, Feldmann et al., discloses modified human TNFxcex1 receptor which consists of the first three cysteine-rich subdomains but lacks the fourth cysteine-rich subdomain of the extracellular binding domain of the 55 kDa or 75 kDa TNF receptor for human TNFxcex1, or an amino acid sequence having a homology of 90% or more with the TNF receptor sequences.
European Patent Publication 0 412 486 A1, published Feb. 13, 1991, owned by YEDA Research and Development Co., Ltd., Wallach et al., discloses antibodies to TNF binding protein I (TBP-I), and fragments thereof, which can be used as diagnostic assays or pharmaceutical agents, either inhibiting or mimicking the effects of TNF on cells.
European Patent Publication number 0 398 327 A1, published Nov. 22, 1990, owned by YEDA Research and Development Co., Ltd., Wallach et al., discloses TNF binding protein (TBP), isolated and purified, having inhibitory activity on the cytotoxic effect of TNF, as well as TNF binding protein II and salts, functional derivatives, precursors and active fractions thereof, as well as polyclonal and monoclonal antibodies to TNF binding protein II.
European Patent Publication 0 308 378 A2, published Mar. 22, 1989, owned by YEDA Research and Development Co., Ltd., Wallach, et al., discloses TNF inhibitory protein isolated and substantially purified, having activity to inhibit the binding of TNF to TNF receptors and to inhibit the cytotoxicity of TNF. Additionally disclosed are TNF inhibitory protein, salts, functional derivatives and active fractions thereof, used to antagonize the deleterious effects of TNF.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide novel TNF antibodies or peptides which overcome the problems of murine antibody immunogenicity and which provide reduced immunogenicity and increased neutralization activity.
Citation of documents herein is not intended as an admission that any of the documents cited herein is pertinent prior art, or an admission that the cited documents is considered material to the patentability of any of the claims of the present application. All statements as to the date or representation as to the contents of these documents is based on the information available to the applicant and does not constitute any admission as to the correctness of the dates or contents of these documents.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome one or more deficiencies of the background art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods having utility for in vitro, in situ and/or in vivo diagnosis and/or treatment of animal cells, tissues or pathologies associated with the presence of tumor necrosis factor (TNF), using anti-TNF antibodies and/or anti-TNF peptides.
Anti-TNF antibodies (Abs) are intended to include at least one of monoclonal rodent-human chimeric antibodies, rodent antibodies, human antibodies or any portions thereof, having at least one antigen binding region of an immunoglobulin variable region, which antibody binds TNF.
Anti-TNF peptides are capable of binding TNF under physiological conditions, and can include, but are not limited to, portions of a TNF receptor and/or portions or structural analogs of anti-TNF antibody antigen binding regions or variable regions. Such antibodies or peptides bind TNF with neutralizing and/or inhibiting biological activity.
Anti-TNF antibodies and/or anti-TNF peptides of the present invention can be routinely made and/or used according to methods of the present invention, such as, but not limited to synthetic methods, hybridomas, and/or recombinant cells expressing nucleic acid encoding such anti-TNF antibodies or peptides.
The present invention also provides antigenic polypeptides of hTNF, corresponding to peptides containing neutralizing epitopes or portions of TNF that, when such epitopes on TNF are bound by anti-TNF antibodies or peptides, neutralize or inhibit the biological activity of TNF in vitro, in situ or in vivo.
The present invention also provides anti-TNF antibodies and peptides in the form of pharmaceutical and/or diagnostic compounds and/or compositions, useful for the diagnostic and/or therapeutic methods of the present invention for diagnosing and/or treating TNF-related pathologies.
Anti-TNF Abs or anti-TNF peptides of the present invention are provided for use in diagnostic methods for detecting TNF in patients or animals suspected of suffering from conditions associated with abnormal TNF production, including methods wherein high affinity anti-TNF antibodies or peptides are contacted with a biological sample from a patient and an antigen-antibody reaction detected. Also included in the present invention are kits for detecting TNF in a solution using anti-TNF antibodies or peptides, preferably in detectably labeled form.
The present invention is also directed to an anti-hTNF chimeric antibody comprising two light chains and two heavy chains, each of the chains comprising at least part of a human constant region and at least part of a variable (V) region of non-human origin having specificity to human TNF, said antibody binding with high affinity to a inhibiting and/or neutralizing epitope of human TNF, such as the antibody cA2. The invention also includes a fragments or a derivative such an antibody, such as one or more portions of the antibody chain, such as the heavy chain constant, joining, diversity or variable regions, or the light chain constant, joining or variable regions.
Methods are also provided for making and using anti-TNF antibodies and peptides for various utilities of the present invention, such as but not limited to, hybridoma, recombinant or chemical synthetic methods for producing anti-TNF antibodies or anti-TNF peptides according to the present invention; detecting TNF in a solution or cell; removing TNF from a solution or cell, inhibiting one or more biological activities of TNF in vitro, in situ or in vitro. Such removal can include treatment methods of the present invention for alleviating symptoms or pathologies involving TNF, such as, by not limited to bacterial, viral or parasitic infections, chronic inflammatory diseases, autoimmune diseases, malignancies, and/or neurodegenerative diseases.
The invention further relates to the unexpected discovery that the inhibition or antagonism of TNF decreases the expression of Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) or Vascular Permeability Factor (VPF). VEGF has been implicated in the angiogenesis in cancer, vascular diseases and rheumatoid arthritis, for example. Thus, a TNF antagonist, such as an anti-TNF antibody, can be administered to a mammal for the treatment to decrease angiogenesis, such as in the treatment of a VEGF-mediated disease.